Za zamkniętymi drzwiami
by Blackisz
Summary: "Nic się więcej nie liczyło, gdy zamykały się za nami drzwi. Zgrzyt kluczyka w zamku jasno oświadczał, że od tego momentu była już cała moja" / opowiadanie z kategorii gender bender/genderbent/rule63, jak zwał tak zwał / fem!oikawa x fem!iwaizumi


**[Za zamkniętymi drzwiami]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Nawet nie wiecie jak długo planowałam napisać jakieś lesbijstwo z femeczkami i na początku miało to być coś z basugeja, ale koniec końców wyszła oliwa XD Boże, czy ja siebie naprawdę tak bardzo nienawidzę? Czasami siebie sama nie rozumiem, przecież ja ich nawet jakoś specjalnie nie lubię *wgryza się w biurko* No nic, ważne, że jest. Jak widać postanowiłam nie zmieniać ich imion, żeby nie zrobić bałaganu, mam nadzieję że jakoś się do tego przyzwyczailiście. Jeśli chodzi o to czy napiszę więcej yuri to pewnie jeszcze tak, ale spodziewajcie się, że będą to w 99% pairingi z femkami, jakoś bardzo mało kobiecych postaci pokochałam na tyle, aby o nich pisać xD Poza tym każdy kto mnie zna wie, że uwielbiam gender bender / genderbent / rule63, jak zwał tak zwał, także no, sorasełki. Aż jestem zdziwiona, że tyle to trwało. Kochajcie femeczki, femeczki to złoto /rynce do nieba/**

* * *

Widzieliście kiedyś ideał piękna? Kogoś kto zaparł wam dech w piersiach, sprawił że w głowie pojawiała się przysłowiowa czarna dziura, a język plątał nawet przy najprostszym zdaniu? Jeśli nie to życzę wam, żebyście nadal trwali w tej słodkiej niewiedzy. Gdybyście go chociaż raz ujrzeli to wasze życie już nigdy nie byłoby takie samo - gra skończona, możecie się poddać. I tak już nie moglibyście wyrzucić tej osoby z głowy. Wiem co mówię, sama jestem tego ofiarą.

* * *

Pieruńsko długie nogi, zjawiskowo wąska talia i zdecydowanie zbyt duży biust przyciągał ukradkowe spojrzenia. Dodatkowo piękna buzia otoczona burzą gęstych, brązowych loków oraz błyszczące oczy z grubymi rzęsami sprawiały, że nie można było od niej odwrócić wzroku. Ja sama nie byłam od tego wyjątkiem. W milczeniu szłam za nią starając się nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi. Powiedzenie, że każda piękność potrzebowała mieć przy sobie o wiele brzydszą przyjaciółkę całkiem dobrze się sprawdzało. Znosiłam dzielnie każdy gwizd, każde śmiałe zerknięcie, każdy idiotyczny tekst rzucany w jej stronę, zastanawiając się ile jeszcze potrwa, aż się w końcu złamie. Na szczęście dość szybko udało nam się dojść do parku, w którym już zdecydowanie było mniej ludzi, dzięki czemu obie mogłyśmy odetchnąć.

\- Co za idioci – Tooru warknęła przekleństwo pod nosem, jednak z jej pełnych ust nadal nie schodził sztuczny uśmiech niewinnej idiotki.

\- Hmmm, a czy to coś nowego?

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to?

\- A dlaczego miałoby? Przecież to nie mnie zaczepiają.

\- Kłamczucha.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, przez co kilka kosmyków spadło na dość szerokie plecy, które zawdzięczała wieloletniej grze w siatkówce. Niemniej jednak wcale nie odejmowało jej to uroku i względnej delikatności, a wręcz sprawiało, że człowiek miał ochotę ją jeszcze bardziej objąć. Zagryzłam dolną wargę, mocniej zaciskając palce na pasku torby przewieszonej przez ramię, gdy mój wzrok powędrował aż do samych końcówek jej włosów w kolorze mlecznej czekolady.

\- Gapisz mi się na tyłek, prawda? – Oikawa niby od niechcenia zwolniła kroku i wypięła się lekko.

\- Tak.

\- I jak?

\- Skróciłaś spódniczkę?

\- Oh, zauważyłaś?

\- Trudno nie było – sarknęłam - Ładne majtki.

\- Prawda? Kupiłam je na wyprzedaży, minus pięćdziesiąt procent od ceny na metce!

\- Ta informacja odmieniła moje życie.

\- Mam też pasujący do nich stanik!

Roześmiała się, po czym zatrzymała się w półkroku, obracając w moją stronę. Przystanęłam pozwalając jej uwiesić się na moim ramieniu, po czym spięłam lekko, czując ciepły oddech koło swojego ucha. Niespiesznie obrysowała jego kształt językiem, obserwując mnie znad wpółprzymkniętym powiek, a na samym końcu mocno ugryzła w płatek, ciągnąc go zaczepnie w dół.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć? – spytała, wplątując mi palce w krótkie, ciemne włosy.

\- O niczym innym nie marze – wywróciłam oczami, słysząc jej chichot – Po co pytasz skoro znasz odpowiedź?

\- Bo tak jest zabawniej.

* * *

Oikawa przeszła z wdziękiem na środek klasy, celowo kołysząc kusząco biodrami. Specjalnie skrócona spódniczka od letniego mundurku ledwo zasłaniała pośladki, a koszula była wręcz prześwitująca, przez co było widać beżowy, koronkowy stanik. Dodatkowo każdy jej ruch był doskonale wyważony i subtelny co z idealnie wyprostowaną postawą dawało niemal piorunujący efekt. Dało się słyszeć ciche westchnienie męskiej części klasy, gdy zarzuciła długimi, lekko kręconymi na końcówkach, włosami i mrugnęła do nich zawadiacko.

\- Proszę o skupienie, terminy nas gonią więc dzisiaj koniecznie musimy wybrać temat przewodni przedstawienia, które zaprezentujemy na Dniach Otwartych!

\- Jeśli tylko będziesz tam stała to masz całe moje skupienie! – najodważniejszy chłopak, z tylnej ławki, uśmiechnął się do niej znacząco.

\- To, że nie ma nauczyciela nie oznacza, że możesz mówić takie głupoty!

\- Od twojej urody wyparował mi mózg.

\- To ty go kiedyś miałeś? – jego kolega, siedzący obok, pacnął go zaczepnie w bok.

\- Zamknij się!

\- Jenyyy, przestańcie!

Dziewczyna trzasnęła dłonią w blat, po czym zaczęła się śmiać razem z nimi, zaczesując niesforną grzywkę za ucho. Ahhh, znowu to robi. Przewróciłam oczami i wlepiłam znudzone spojrzenie w widok za oknem. Zawsze tak było. Oikawa doskonale wiedziała jak wykorzystać swoje atuty, przez co praktycznie wszyscy, szczególnie mężczyźni, tańczyli jak im zagrała. Z pełną świadomością, wyćwiczonymi ruchami i zachowaniem powolutku okręcała sobie ludzi wokół palca. Kreację uroczej, delikatnej i niewinnej dziewczynki miała opanowaną do perfekcji, doskonale tuszując prawdziwy charakter. Z zewnątrz potulny baranek wewnątrz przebiegły wąż, pochłaniający w całości swoje ofiary.

* * *

No właśnie. O wilku mowa. Byłam jedną z nich.

* * *

Wiedziałam jaka jest naprawdę, logicznie rzecz ujmując powinno jej to odejmować mnóstwo z ogólnej prezencji. Ale nie dla mnie. Te cechy jedynie sprawiały, że pragnęłam jej coraz bardziej i bardziej. Niezdrowe przywiązanie, opiekuńczość i zaborczość była początkiem, który powinien jasno mi zakomunikować, że powinnam przestać. Ale oczywiście tego nie zrobiłam, z każdym kolejnym dniem wchodząc coraz głębiej - niemal siłą torując sobie drogę, aby móc sięgnąć po jeszcze więcej, chociaż tak naprawdę od początku nic z tego mi się nie należało. To przez nią złamałam swoje wszystkie zasady. To przez nią moje życie zostało wywrócone do góry. To przez nią dowiedziałam się jak bardzo prawdziwe jest stwierdzenie, że miłość boli.

* * *

\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nigdy nie pozwoliłaś swoich włosom urosnąć chociażby do ramion – Oikawa przeczesała moje krótkie kosmyki palcami – Od dziecka ścinałaś się na rekruta.

 _Bo bardziej wtedy przypominam chłopaka._

\- Bo to jest wygodne. Myjesz w minutę, suszysz też. Nie musisz ich wiązać, ani praktycznie czesać. Same pozytywy.

\- Malować też się nie malujesz.

 _Bo bardziej wtedy przypominam chłopaka._

\- Miałabym wstawać specjalnie wcześniej rano, żeby nałożyć tapetę, którą wieczorem i tak musiałabym zmyć? Podziękuję.

\- Ubierasz się też męsko.

 _Bo bardziej wtedy przypominam chłopaka._

\- Tak mówisz?

\- Jakby ci pozwolili nosić spodnie zamiast spódnicy od mundurku to pewnie od razu byś z tego skorzystała.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz – odtrąciłam jej namolną rękę.

\- Ciało też masz nieźle umięśnione. Proporcje jak u faceta – tym razem przesunęła palcami po moich udach.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem chłopczycą?

\- Powiedzmy.

\- I… przeszkadza ci to?

Oikawa zamrugała kilka razy, po czym uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Niespiesznie objęła moją twarz w dłonie, gładząc kciukiem dolną wargę. Pomimo tego, że szeptała, słyszałam to głośno i wyraźnie:

\- Kto wie?

* * *

Bez słowa przyglądałam się jak dziewczyna próbuje bezskutecznie wywinąć się trzecioklasistom, którzy wręcz natarczywie starali się zaprosić ją na wspólny wypad do kina. Jak na moje oko powinna od czasu do czasu zrezygnować z udawanej bezradności i w końcu im przywalić, może by się wtedy odczepili. Zabębniłam zniecierpliwiona palcami o ramię, tupiąc nogą, po czym warknęłam:

\- Jeśli się nie pospieszysz to cię zostawię.

\- Ej, Iwa – chan, jak możesz! – brązowe tęczówki przeszyły mnie zbolałym spojrzeniem – Nie rób mi tego, pomocyyy!

\- Widzisz, koleżaneczka ma cię gdzieś, więc tym bardziej nie możesz nam odmówić – najwyższy z nich uśmiechnął się obleśnie.

Miałam ogromną ochotę go znokautować, ale wiedziałam, że wtedy Oikawa będzie na mnie zła. Niewidzialna umowa wisiała między nami i chociaż żadna nigdy nie potwierdziła jej wprost to jednak zawsze z tyłu głowy zapalała się ostrzegawcza lampka - niedopowiedziane słowa i obietnice były naszą specjalnością. Puściłam więc tę uwagę mimo uszu i machnęłam ręką na odchodne, odwracając się na pięcie. Nie chciałam na to patrzeć dłużej niż musiałam. To był ten czas, gdy powinnam usunąć się w cień, aby pozwolić jej bez krępacji działać.

\- Czekaj na mnie w kantorku! – zawołała za mną Tooru, widząc jak moje plecy znikają za zakrętem.

\- Dzisiaj też macie trening siatkówki? No weź!

\- Haha, niestetyyy.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, mocniej ściskając pasek od torby, gdy zbiegałam po schodach. Jaka szkoda, że było to jej kolejne kłamstwo.

* * *

Tolerowałam jej zachowanie. Skłamałabym jeśli powiedziałabym, że zupełnie mi nie przeszkadza. Lekka irytacja, a czasami wręcz początki zdenerwowania się zdarzały. Ale nie potrafiłam powiedzieć nie, tak samo jak jasno postawić kawę na ławę. Ona mnie akceptowała więc też starałam się ją zrozumieć i uszanować podjęte kilka lat temu decyzje. Stwierdziła, że dzięki temu żyje jej się łatwiej. Nie wnikałam. Nie pytałam. Po prostu przemilczałam to, głaszcząc ją uspokajająco po plecach. Skoro właśnie tak chciała się kreować to nie miałam prawa jej tego zabronić. Jako przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa miałam swoje przywileje, ale zdecydowanie nie sięgały one tych spraw. Pogodziłam się, że w pewien sposób nie mogę mieć jej wyłącznie dla siebie. Dzielenie się nigdy nie przychodzi łatwo, szczególnie jeśli dotyczy innej osoby, ale ja też musiałam coś dać od siebie, aby nasza relacja miała rację bytu. Nie mogłam jedynie brać udając, że to jest w porządku. Nasz mały układ żył swoim własnym życiem. Wielokrotnie zastanawiałam się, czy rzeczywiście damy radę to ciągnąć, wszak to nie było coś o czym każda z nas marzyła. Ale racjonalne myślenie szybko usuwało się w cień, gdy zostawałyśmy same – nic się więcej nie liczyło, gdy zamykały się za nami drzwi.

Zgrzyt kluczyka w zamku jasno oświadczał, że od tego momentu była już cała moja.

* * *

Biała skóra naznaczona sinofioletowymi punkcikami, miękkie, zaczerwienione usta, zamglony wzrok i rozmazany tusz na policzku.

* * *

Ugryzła mnie mocno w sutek, ugniatając drugą pierś w dłoni. Zaklęłam szpetnie, przerzucając nogę przez jej biodro, a tym samym dociskając do swojego rozgrzanego ciała. Wydała z siebie zadowolone mruknięcie sunąc nosem po krzywiźnie moich żeber. Tycnęła jedno zaczepnie językiem, po czym zassała mocno skórę tworząc pokaźnych rozmiarów malinkę. Z zadowoleniem oceniła efekt swojej pracy, oblizując się prowokująco i posyłając mi niewinny uśmieszek.

\- Widzę, że świetnie się bawisz – sarknęłam.

\- Długo cię nie dotykałam, nie lubię przymusowych odwyków.

\- Pieprzyłyśmy się przedwczoraj u ciebie w domu – uniosłam brew do góry na znak zdziwienia.

\- No właśnie, ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny bez seksu mnie wykańcza - zrobiła smutny dziubek.

\- Bez seksu ze mną, czy ogólnie?

\- Hmmm, kto wie? – nachyliła się nade mną, tak że stykałyśmy się nosami – Jak myślisz?

\- Trudno mi się myśli, kiedy twoje palce magicznie pojawiają bardzo blisko mojej łechta… oh, kurwa!

\- Wiem, że to kochasz.

\- Nie… ah!

Oikawa westchnęła z zadowoleniem, widząc prężące się pod nią ciało, po czym przyspieszyła ruch ręki, kręcąc ósemki wokół mojego najwrażliwszego punktu. Wygięłam się bezwiednie, zaciskając mocno powieki i kręcąc biodrami, dopasowując się do niej rytmem. Mokre wargi przesunęły się na mój obojczyk, a potem na szyję, po czym zaatakowały ucho. Złapała zębami za kolczyk po czym pociągnęła go zaczepnie, wsłuchując się w mój urwany jęk. Zanim zdążyłam na nią nawrzeszczeć, pocałowała mnie niemal agresywnie z taką pasją, że momentalnie zakręciło mi się w głowie. Odgłosy słabego protestu zostały do końca uciszone przez zachłanne usta, które czułam potem przez resztę dnia, a tym samym nie mogłam się na niczym innym skupić.

Nie lubiłam tego.

… cóż.

Najwyraźniej ja też lubiłam kłamać.

* * *

Oikawa siedziała na biurku, majtając w powietrzu nogami, obserwując z uwagą jak się ubieram Bezwiednie okręcała sobie pukiel włosów wokół palca, a jej twarz stawała się coraz bardziej naburmuszona. Nie odzywałam się, czekając na moment, aż nie wytrzyma i wybuchnie. Zawsze po seksie coś jej przestawało pasować, to stało się swego rodzaju tradycją, wiec nawet przestawałam się o to praktycznie denerwować.

W milczeniu zapięłam guziki od koszuli i rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu białych podkolanówek.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego nosisz sportowy stanik? – spytała w końcu Tooru, marszcząc brwi.

\- Bo jest wygodny?

\- Ale nie jest seksi. Zawsze jak go z ciebie zdejmuję to mi się odechciewa.

\- To go nie zdejmuj.

\- Zgłupiałaś? - potrząsnęła głową – Powinnyśmy wybrać się na zakupy. Na pewno znalazłybyśmy mnóstwo uroczej bielizny w twoim rozmiarze. Na przykład na dziale dziecięcym.

Sugestywnie zerknęła na moją wręcz idealnie płaską klatkę piersiową. Momentalnie poróżowiały mi policzki, a żyłka na czole zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować. Ze złością cisnęłam w nią swoją torbą, mając ochotę naprawdę pokiereszować tą piękną buźkę. Dziewczyna sapnęła z zaskoczeniem, gdy złapałam ją mocno za szczękę, po czym uniosłam ją do góry, aby móc jej spojrzeć prosto w oczy.

\- Powtórz to.

\- Spoko, ja mam tak duże, że starczy na nas obie.

\- Haaa?!

\- Nic nie mówiłam! – pisnęła – To wcale nie tak, że rozmiar ss to coś złego!

\- Rozmiar ss?

\- Same suty… ałałałaaa! Dobra, cofam, cofam, przestań bo mi złamiesz brodę!

\- Jakoś nigdy nie masz obiekcji, gdy dochodzi do sama wiesz czego – syknęłam, puszczając ją.

\- Bo nie mam, ale lubię się z tobą podrażnić – złapała mnie z radością za dłonie – Poza tym podobno od macania rosną! Dlatego pieczołowicie się nimi zajmuję!

\- Zdecyduj się, czy jednak są w porządku, czy wolałabyś aby były większe – przewróciłam oczami.

\- Całą cię kocham, Iwa – chan, więc to nie ma tak naprawdę znaczenia.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, zeskakując z biurka i całując mnie znienacka. To była ta unikatowa chwila, w której byłyśmy tylko my, pełne nadziei na przyszłość, zatracające się w sobie bez przerwy, z każdym kolejnym razem coraz silniej. Pełne typowej dziewczęcej subtelności pomieszanej ze słodką wonią perfum. Odurzający zapach, miękkość warg i gładkość ciała. W tym momencie wręcz pragnęłam, abym mogła zatrzymać to jedynie dla siebie - nie chciałam się nią z nikim niepowołanym dzielić. Dopóki drzwi były zamknięte, mogłam się łudzić do woli.

* * *

Gdy kluczyk ponownie zazgrzytał w zamku, obwieszczając jego otwarcie, cały czar prysł.


End file.
